1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for displaying acquired image data on a display part.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital camera has various advantages over the film camera. Among these advantages, the advantage of allowing a user to check an image visually and erase an unnecessary image immediately after shooting is most important. In other words, the digital camera can easily do “trial and error” that is difficult with the film camera.
The digital camera can also control exposure and the like automatically upon shooting. For example, a digital camera described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-92379 divides the brightness of pixels into plural steps of tonal areas to evaluate the brightness of each of the pixels constituting a reference image captured by a CCD prior to actual image pickup. Then, it acquires a histogram showing a distribution of brightness of the pixels to correct the exposure time of the CCD upon actual shooting based on the distribution information.